Wheels within Wheels
by jibber59
Summary: Sequel to "Cycle of Life". The past is never really in the past, and that makes the future less than certain. (as always, rating is due to some adult language)
1. Chapter 1

_The long overdue sequel to Cycle of Life. I hope I have worked out all the glitches. It would probably help to read (or re-read) Cycle, but it isn't essential._

"Well, if anybody asked me I'd say to was pretty much a perfect day. Beautiful weather, no paperwork to finish, no bad guys on the horizon, and on top of all that – it's Friday. Yes sir – pretty much perfect."

JD glared at the speaker. "Now why did you have to go and do that Buck? We had a good thing going and you just had to ruin it all."

"What'd I do?"

"You jinxed it is all. You never talk about a perfect day. Just like you never talk about a no hitter until the last out, or a lucky streak at the tables. You don't tempt fate. Hasn't Ezra taught you anything?"

"He's right Buck. In fact, if Ez was here, he'd have your hide for that."

"Oh, come on Vin. You don't believe in that nonsense."

"Didn't say I did – but Ezra sure does."

"That's just the gambler in him."

"No, that's the survivor in him, and he's not kidding about it. He's spent his life beating the odds, and he's got the superstitions to support him."

Buck looked to the others in the room for support, but found none. Nathan was deliberately ignoring the discussion while Josiah just grinned and shrugged. "There are more things in heaven and earth…"

"Shakespeare Josiah? Don't you think that might be getting a bit out of Buck's comfort zone?"

"On the contrary Chris. I think we should be making an effort to broaden one another's horizons wherever possible."

"Chris – can't you just tell Buck to smarten up?"

"I've been doing that for years JD, and it hasn't worked yet. What's he done now?"

"They said I'm tempting fate just 'cause I said it was a perfect day."

"You said more than that."

"Yeah, well long as Ezra doesn't find out, I don't see where the problem is."

"But he'll find out Buck. Don't know how, but he always knows these things." Vin grinned at the discomfort that was starting to make Buck fidget in his seat.

Chris looked at his team and had to fight to keep his smile hidden. For all the foolishness, this was exactly what made them work so well. The six men under what he generously referred to has his command were, appearances be damned, the most cohesive group of lawmen he'd ever encountered.

Josiah Sanchez, the father figure of the group. In addition to being a top-notch profiler, he had an innate ability to sooth ruffled feather and calm frazzled nerves with a gentleness no one would ever predict by looking at him. A bear of a man, but those who knew him would tell you teddy bear was a more apt description.

Nathan Jackson was the calm voice of reason more often than not. Switching his attention to law enforcement from his initial medical focus had turned out to be a blessing for the team. That medical background seemed to condition him into the patient, logical member of the group. A patience that was tested regularly by the actions of all the others. Chris was certain that the young man spent many nights wondering what had ever possessed him to join with such an unruly bunch, just as Chris himself spent time being thankful their resident healer had done just that.

Vin Tanner was the best tracker and finest sharpshooter Chris had ever encountered. A quiet man, most of the time, his almost angelic appearance and quiet ways camouflaged the mischievous spirit of a teenage boy. He often found himself in the kind of trouble Chris would have expected of the junior member of the team, JD Dunne.

Instead, the young computer expert seemed to make a diligent effort at not being the problem child of the group. His perpetually youthful appearance seemed to motivate him to try to focus on staying above the foolishness and presenting a mature front. Those efforts were defeated on a regular basis after he ended up as roommate, and by default, kid brother, to Buck.

Buck Wilmington was a professional rascal. If there was a joke to be told or a prank to be played, he was the guy to do it. His light-hearted attitude and good old country boy charm masked the sharp mind of one of the smartest agents in the ATF. He had instincts honed by years of experience, both as a civilian and a lawman. And he was the perfect counterbalance to Chris himself.

His own background was the kind of story that could bring a man to ruin. His family killed in an attack that had been meant for him, he could easily have spent the remainder of his life seeking revenge, or living in a bottle. But these men had proven to be the support that brought him out of that world. Now he supervised one of the top teams in the ATF. Not exactly by the book, but with a success rate good enough to justify the turning of a blind eye to the occasional indiscretion along the way.

What had been a top-level team became something beyond the understanding of mere mortals when the 7th member joined in. Ezra Standing had been all but drummed out of the FBI and had more or less decided to follow in the family tradition of gamblers and grifters when Chris Larabee intervened. Promising him that each day would be dangerous, challenging and difficult, he half expected Ezra to turn tail and run for the hills. And he'd come close, very close, to doing just that. But his curiously got the better of him, as it so often did, and Ezra signed on. After a less than stellar start, Ezra came to the realization he had discovered kindred spirits in this unorthodox gang, and as the team began to warm up to him, he dared to think that just maybe, he had found a home.

Chris brought himself back to the present, looking around the room at the still bantering ensemble before him. "If this is the sum total of your productivity for the day, I'm thinking you should all be getting your pay docked. Has anybody accomplished anything that was remotely work related?"

"Well, I got the computer system upgrade loaded. Running a random scan now to make sure it's working right."

"OK, JD gets paid. What about the rest of you reprobates?"

Josiah handed him a short stack of files. "The psych evaluations you wanted. Profiles on half a dozen of our less reputable citizens. None stand out as any worse than the others, but I still wouldn't want them as neighbours."

Chris nodded his thanks and turned to the remaining members present. Vin spread his arms out to the paperwork that covered his desk, and most of Nathan's. He then gave Chris a look that told him in no uncertain terms how thrilled they were to be given the task of summarizing the month end reports. That left only Buck to be heard from.

"Well, I've been thinking," he started.

"Nathan can help you if you hurt yourself with that." JD ducked at the crumpled wad of paper tossed at him.

"I've been thinking," Buck repeated "about ways to get into the Newman gang. It's a tight little group, but I figure if we can take one of his men out of the picture for a bit, we can create the need for fresh blood. We could set up Ezra in a pawnshop operation – leak word he handles 'contraband'. That might peak their interest.

"Not bad." Chris nodded.

"Where is Ezra anyway?" JD asked.

"Meeting with lawyers."

"I didn't think we had any cases coming up."

"No Josiah – estate lawyers. Yet another hiccup on Maude's estate."

"She's been dead nearly 4 months and she's still a thorn in his side." Buck grumbled, angry to see his friend continually having to re-enter the emotional minefield that was his relationship with his mother.

"Don't let him hear you talking like that." Vin warned. "Whatever we think of her, she was his ma, and that will never change."

"Why can't he see her for what she really was?" JD wondered.

"Cause," Vin responded, "she's all the family he really had and he can't accept the fact she never cared for him the way he did – still does – for her. He will defend her to his dying day, and if what she did while she was alive didn't change that, nothing ever will now."

"It's not right."

"No JD, it's not. But it is Ezra."

"OK" Chris decided a change of discussion was due. "Pack it up everybody. Clearly nothing more is going to get done here today so you might..." He faded off as the desks were cleared before he'd finished the sentence. The only one not standing was JD.

"Want to make sure the scan finishes right. Should be much longer."

"Good. Now, before you all disappear, what I was going to say is we should all meet up tonight. Ezra's coming back here after the legal crap is done, and I am guessing he could use the company, though God knows he'd never let on."

"Hell, I'm always up for a few beers after work." Buck grinned at Chris. "And since it was your idea, I assume you're buying?"

"First round." Buck's smile faded when Chris added "You can get the second one."

With an insincere and unconvincing grumble, Buck grabbed his jacket and headed out, followed by the others. Chris set about setting his own desk in order, glancing occasionally at the clock and the door, anticipating Ezra return. The silence was broken by a soft curse from JD.

"Computer glitch?" He looked over to see the colour had drained from the young man's face. He quickly made his way to the desk. "What's wrong?"

There was an audible gulp before he could start speaking. "I gotta explain this first. This is a monitoring program. I set it up with the names of people we need to keep track of – suspects, released cons, people of interest. Basically, anybody who we should be aware of to avoid trouble. If their name or photo shows up anywhere I'm monitoring, we'll know about it."

"OK – so who popped up that got you hyperventilating?"

"For the most part, these are criminals. But there are a few others that we need to keep track of in here as well."

Chris glared his impatience.

"Some of them were put in ages ago, when I first set this up. So, when I ran the upgrade, it still included the old data base."

"JD, either tell me who you found, or you're fired."

Taking a deep breath, JD spun the screen around.

"God damn son of a bitch. You sure this is current?"

JD nodded emphatically. "Society page of the San Francisco Chronicle. Yesterday. Event was Wednesday night."

"Shit. God. Damn. Shit."

"Yeah." Both men looked down at the photo of a city councillor attending an art show opening, his date, Maude Standish standing beside him.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

JD took a deep breath before entering the bar. As expected, the rest of the team was already there, and had started on the first pitcher. Buck grinned as he looked up to see the young man enter, but the smile froze on his face at the look he got in return.

"Who's in trouble?"

"Ezra. We need to get back to the office – now."

Vin was on his feet immediately. "He hurt?"

"No."

"Missing? Someone after him? Talk to us JD."

"I can't Josiah. Chris said to bring you back and he'd explain. Look, we gotta go. Ezra's gonna need our help – though I don't know what we can do to fix this."

"Kid." Buck's implied threat was clear, but JD didn't back down.

"Chris will explain. Buck, trust me. Let's go"

Minutes later that were back in the office, arriving in time to hear Chris speaking as he closed the door to his private office. "Just sit tight – I'll get you some ice. Ezra, sit down." He turned as the door latched, signaling the others to be quiet as he pointed to the boardroom. On the way, they couldn't help but see the damage that had been done. JD's monitor lay in pieces on the floor, surrounded by the debris of multiple cleared off desks. The wall near the door of the boardroom sported a new fist sized hole. Once the had all entered the room Buck was the first to speak.

"Not exactly my choice for redecorating Chris. Ezra usually has more flare than that." There was no humour in his tone. Before Chris could respond with more than a glare, Nathan was talking.

"I assume the ice you mentioned is for Ezra's hand, since that's likely what did the damage. I should check it out Chris. He probably should have it x-rayed." He turned to leave but was blocked.

"Sit – everybody. Ezra will be fine for a couple of minutes. I checked and I doubt he busted anything – yet. I said sit, damn it."

All but Vin complied. "What the hell is going on? If Ezra's in trouble –"

"Maude's alive." The silence was deafening for several seconds. "And before you ask – yeah, we're pretty damn sure. Photo of her two days ago in San Francisco. Looks like she was trying to hide her face from the camera, but there is no doubt about it."

"And you left him alone?" Vin pulled open the door and stormed to Chris's now opened office. As he suspected. It was empty.

"Damn – he said he'd stay put." The others had crowed into the smaller office as well, all glaring at their leader.

"You chose now, of all times, to trust him on something like that? Knowing what this little bit of news would do to him?"

"Relax Vin." Ezra voice from behind had them all jumping. "Just went to clean up a bit. Got some blood on my knuckles." He held out his hand toward Nathan, knowing nothing would stop the man from examining the injury. "It really is nothing to concern yourself with Nathan. Cuts and scrapes. Nothing permanent, I assure you. JD, I do apologize for the wanton destruction of your monitor. I shall ensure it is replaced with all due speed, and of course, the resulting pay adjustment will be my responsibility as well. Likewise, gentlemen, I shall replace any items I might have damaged in my – what shall we call it – reactive moment."

"Screw the monitor Ezra, and anything else. Just want to know you're OK." JD looked at him intently. "I'm real sorry I found the damn picture."

"On the contrary. This was clearly fate waving its fickle finger in my direction once again. One way or another, that would have come to my attention."

"How you feeling son – and I don't mean your hand?"

"I'm not really sure Josiah. I don't think I am feeling anything at the moment. There seems to be a numbness that is rather taking me over."

"What do you want to do about this Ezra?" Chris asked.

Ezra looked at him in apparent confusion. "I'm sorry? What do I want to do? You ask that as if there is a choice in the matter."

"There is. We can just act like we never saw the picture. Maude's not in our city. Not even in our state. We've really got no call to go looking for her."

Ezra was shaking his head in disbelief at the turn of events. "No call? You do recollect that she was declared dead. That a body was found under circumstances designed to leave little doubt as to the identity."

"Right." Vin agreed. "Therefore, we have no reason to assume that this photo is anyone you need to be concerned with. Granted, she bears a striking resemblance –"

"Stop it. Please. All of you. I will not for a moment allow you to consider compromising your morals and standards."

"That's pretty much our call Ezra." Josiah answered.

"No, it is not. I don't know what this," Ezra pointed at the news article, "is all about. What her resurrection is all about, but I know of only one way to find out."

Chris made sure he had Ezra's full attention.

"You sure about this? We start, there's no turning back."

Ezra to a deep breath. "I am certain." His voice did not convey the conviction of his words.

The men looked at each other and came to a silent accord. They were ready to do whatever he needed.

"So, what's our next stop?" JD asked eager to get rolling and put this behind them as quickly as possible. He'd never been able to stand by and watch someone hurting, and it was so much worse when it was a friend.

"I have no idea JD. That's basically up to Ezra." They all turned to look at their colleague, still concerned over his lack of focus. Ezra had never been one to show any degree of uncertainty or hesitation, and the lost look on his face now was devastating to them.

Realizing he was being watched, Ezra quickly slipped back into neutral, gathering himself together enough to convince them he was ready to proceed. Vin stopped him before he could say a word.

"Don't Ezra. Don't shut us out. We can't begin to understand what this is like for you, but we want to try. But we can't take the time to climb over all those barriers of yours."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Ezra took one look and recognize the futility of his action. "My apologies Mr. Tanner. I am afraid my reflexes come into play far too quickly sometimes."

"Won't argue with that." Josiah agreed, relieved Ezra wasn't going to fight them on this. "What do you want us to do? What do you need us to do?"

"Undoubtedly exactly what you have already concluded. I need to find mother and determine what kind of mischief she is creating. Or what kind of trouble she is in." His tone reflected a concern that he was surprised to feel.

"You think she might be over her head?" Chris had picked up on the apprehension.

"Her last – oh, what shall we call it? – misdirection, concerning her death was far more dramatic than any previous action."

"You're worried about who's body that was." Buck's comment reminded them all just how serious this could be.

"No, not who Mr. Wilmington. I have very little doubt that it was Alice. I have not seen my aunt in some time, but I do recall a striking similarity in their appearance. It would be, or should I say was, quite simple to presume her body was mother's." He was fighting to control his voice by this point. The reality was becoming more than he cared to consider.

"You can't think she would've killed her own sister? Or anyone else?" As low an opinion as Chris had of the woman, this seemed beyond even her depths. He hoped to God he was right, as he knew even that possibility could destroy Ezra.

Not being able to look any of them in the eye at this point, Ezra merely shrugged slightly.

"First step is to find out if she is still in San Francisco." Chris took over the planning. "JD, find out where she was, and if you can, where she is. Josiah, I want you to contact her date for that shindig."

"Shindig?" Buck interrupted with a smile.

Chris merely glared. "Whatever," he continued. "Be subtle about it. I doubt he's part of anything she may be up to –"

"More likely another hapless victim," Ezra agreed.

"But just in case, don't let on why were looking for her."

"You got it." Josiah turned on his computer and began searching out the needed contact information. JD was already scanning sites for hotel reservations before it dawned on him that Maude was likely using an alias.

"Ezra," he asked tentatively, "any suggestions on what name I should be looking for?"

A hint of a smile crossed his face. "Have you tried Lazarus?" There was no response. He thought for a moment. "Try Twain. No, too obvious. Try Clemens. If that doesn't give you anything look for Samuels or Langhorne."

Nathan stared for a moment. "Your mother doesn't strike me as a Mark Twain fan."

"No, not particularly. But like Mr. Twain, the reports of her death have been greatly exaggerated. She would find the use of the name amusing. As you gentlemen seem to have matters under control, I wonder if there would be any objections to my going out for a brief period?" He didn't have to look up to know the concerned looks that would be passing among them.

"Have no fears. I can assure you I will not take any actions that would be contrary to what you will believe is in my best interest. I simply require a few moments of solitude to process this, and consider which options might provide the highest probability of success for our venture."

"Take all the time you need Ezra. I imagine we'll all be here when you get back."

"I have no doubt of that Mr. Larabee."

They continued with their activities until they were certain he was out of hearing range.

"Dammit Chris, he's gone back in his formal mode, and not just to mess with us."

"He's in shock Buck," Josiah explained. "It's his fallback defence."

"It's not good for him."

"It's ingrained in him Vin. And when dealing with his history, it's far more likely to be his instinctive reaction. He knows we're here – that's all that matters."

"No," Chris corrected Josiah. "What matters is getting this taken care of. I'm going to see the judge to get permission for what we are going to do."

"Won't work. Never approve of us killing the woman." Buck wasn't smiling.

"Don't be so sure."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Chris returned some 30 minutes later. "Travis said we should do whatever we had to in order to get that witch out of Ezra's life once and for all, but he wasn't quite that polite in phrasing it."

"I can well imagine the colourful nature of the language the judge is capable of when the spirit moves him."

"Shit Ezra. Didn't expect you to be back yet." Seeing Chris embarrassed was a rare sight, and despite the seriousness of the day, they all enjoyed the moment.

"Obviously." Ezra smiled sympathetically. "Do not concern yourself. I understand both the sentiment and the emotion behind it, and believe it or not, I'm grateful for the support."

"He did warn us to avoid breaking any laws in our efforts." Chris added, knowing that really wouldn't help the discussion.

"Damn," Buck interjected. "There's always some kind of restriction on these things."

"Or at least to avoid getting caught," Chris added quietly. "Okay, back to business. What if we got?"

"There is a woman registered at the San Francisco Towers, under the name Olivia Langhorne."

"Of course. Mark Twain's wife was Olivia." Ezra commented.

"Still there as of this morning."

"And the city counsellor?"

"Says he met her at a cocktail party on Tuesday and before he knew it she was agreeing to be his escort to the Wednesday party. He couldn't really remember inviting her."

"Oh, that is definitely mother."

"Okay then – San Francisco it is." The others nodded agreement to Chris' decree. Time to get this taken care of once and for all.

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

 _TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

"Chris, you don't really think were going to be able to put in an expense claim on this, do you?" JD sounded a little overwhelmed. "This is a five-star hotel. The ATF doesn't even like it if we go up to two!"

"Judge Travis said we could do whatever we need to do to get this finished. This is where she is, so this is where we stay."

"Not likely we're gonna be here long. A night or two at most." Josiah added.

"Yeah, which pretty much covers the accommodation budget for the rest of the year." JD pointed out.

"When did you become an accountant?" Buck wondered.

"Since I became the one stuck with doing the online expense claims. I really don't want to have to explain this one."

Ezra smiled with no sincerity, despite his effort to appear relaxed. "Simply submit it under my name Mr. Dunne. Our penny pinchers are used to seeing ungodly extravagances on my claims."

"Can we please forget about budgets and focus on why we're here." Chris tried desperately to regain some semblance of control. "Ezra, what's our best bet?"

"Yours is to find a nice place where you can all enjoy dinner." He pulled out his wallet and handed $300 to a surprised Vin. "My treat, the least I can do."

"Don't want your damn money Ezra."

"Please Mr. Larabee. The best plan here is for me to sit back unobtrusively and watch for mother, or any other familiar face she may be working with. There are far too many of us to go unnoticed if we all stay."

"Still don't need your money. And what the hell is this mister crap again." Buck growled softly, more angry with his inability to help than he was with Ezra.

"My apologies again. Putting myself in that state – formal and detached – helps me to focus on the goal. I assure you it is not intended as a reflection on any of you."

They all seriously doubted he was the least bit detached at this juncture, but arguing the point served no purpose.

"You call or text us the minute you see her. No contact, no games Ezra." Chris fixed him with a firm stare.

"I have no intention of playing games, I promise you that. The sooner this episode is over the happier I shall be." Chris wanted to believe him, but knew that despite everything, Ezra was still a good son first and foremost. Not unexpectedly, Ezra read his mind.

"I assure you, I have no intention of risking the reputation or careers of any of you. That consideration will remain my priority."

"Our priority is seeing you come through this Ezra. Let's not work at cross purposes." On that note, Chris herded the others out of the lobby, but they went no further than the restaurant across the street, requesting a table at the window to keep an eye on things.

Ezra settled himself into a large chair in the corner of the bar. He angled it to have a view of almost all of the comings and goings. The wait gave him time to consider what Maude could be playing at. There were so many possibilities, but knowing she had limited time and was seeking maximum return (but then, when wasn't she?), narrowed the list. Likely some kind of worthy cause would be involved. People tended to think with their hearts over their heads when the motivation was heartbreaking enough. Her plan would be for as short a turnaround time as possible. Cash rather than pledges, or even cheques. Quite probably planning on attending another function of some kind in the next couple of days. If he couldn't track her by the end of the day, he'd have JD look into what was going on in the higher social circles this week.

Ezra watched the doorway again, as the departure of a tall man caught his eye. There was something vaguely familiar about his posture and gait, but he couldn't place it. He hadn't noticed him earlier, but was now able to unable to look away. Instinct more than reason had him pushing himself further into his seat, hiding behind the broad wings of the chairback. He switched his gaze to the window, where the reflection allowed him to continue his observations. His subject turned back briefly, scanning the room before he left.

Ezra's breath left him. He was fairly certain the world had just switched to slow motion. It wasn't possible he had just seen what he thought he saw. Not here. Not now. It simply wasn't possible. It couldn't happen.

But he'd seen it. Seen him. It was possible, and it was happening. And a worst-case scenario just became something even Dante's Inferno couldn't measure up to.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Maude stepped into her hotel room quickly, closing the door and flipping every lock into place. She avoided turning on the light. The open drapes allowed enough of the city lights in to be able to see what she needed to. She grabbed her case from the cupboard and began tossing things in without a care as to their condition.

She still couldn't believe just how far her luck had fallen. It was unfortunate she'd been caught on camera, and even more so when the photo became a social page feature. Still, so few people actually read a paper anymore that she allowed herself to believe she still had at least a couple of days to raise the funds needed to get out of the country.

She shouldn't have come back. It had been too soon. But, as was usually the case, an opportunity to good to pass up interfered with her best judgment. And, as was also usually the case lately, the deal fell apart.

Plan B kicked into place. A bit of rubbing shoulders with some of the local movers and shakers, a plea for funds for a worthy cause, and she should be long gone by the time anyone realized the foundation didn't exist. It all seemed perfectly well perfect. Until she walked into the lobby late that afternoon.

There he was sitting patiently in the bar, drink in hand. Damn him, he still looked good. The temptation to approach and was almost too hard to pass up, but Maude wasn't quite that stupid, or desperate. Jacob Standish was 10 kinds of trouble, and she had enough of that on her own. She turned on her heel and scurried out the side door. Time to start working on Plan C.

A few hours later she had come to the conclusion that Plan C meant sneaking out in the dead of night. The small bankroll she had accumulated would not get her to her goal, but would at least get her out of town.

She moved into the washroom now gathering up the essentials from the counter and stuffing them into her cosmetic bag. She reached out to put them in her suitcase when the desk lamp snapped on.

"Don't you think this would be a lot easier if you can see what you are doing Maudie darlin'?"

She gasped, dropping the small bag. He grinned, watching the content scatter. "Sorry there sweetheart. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Jacob! My goodness! Who would have guessed? How long has it been?"

"Since you last saw me? About three hours. Didn't really think I hadn't spotted you now, did you?"

Maude dropped the pretense. "No, very little slips by you. What do you want Jacob? What are you doing here?"

"Why the same thing you are darlin'. Trying to make an – well, I can't really say honest living, can I?"

"Not much money to be made from my venture I'm afraid. I don't expect it would interest you."

"Doesn't matter. I've got my own plan underway, and you'll fit in nicely." He smiled and waited.

As much as she knew she should just walk away, that smile, were far too tempting. "How much?"

"You'll never need to look back." Maude smiled broadly and sat at the foot of the bed. "Please," she all but purred "tell me more."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Bribery had never been Ezra's preferred method of getting information. Dreadful waste of money when there were usually so more so many more intriguing and challenging options. Still, there were situations where time was of the essence, and this most definitely qualified.

This was a quality hotel, and discretion was the key feature they offered. It hadn't been cheap finding out her room number, and even now he doubted the wisdom of it. He couldn't exactly loiter in the hall, waiting for her to return, and breaking in was really not an option. Getting the information he did had raised enough attention. He been left with the distinct impression he wasn't the first to express interest in this room.

He froze when he got close to the door. It was too well soundproofed to make out the details, but two voices could be heard. One was Maude. He knew that sound beyond any question. The second voice brought back the same flood of memories that he'd had downstairs. What in God's name was Jacob doing here?

Ezra nearly leapt out of his skin when a hand touched his shoulder. It was only years of conditioning that kept him from shouting. He turned to glare at Chris, with a force that actually sent a quick chill down Larabee's spine. He quickly recovered and glared back. Both men realized this was hardly the ideal location for a staring match, and when Larabee crooked his finger to signal Ezra, he reluctantly followed.

When they got into the elevator Chris broke the silence. "Just what part of no contact did you have trouble understanding? I swear to God Ezra, if you can't keep it together on this I'm going to lock you in a room and have Buck and Josiah just sit on you."

"My father is here." The four words stopped him in his rant. He stared in disbelief until the elevator arrived at the ground floor. He was tempted to push the hold button and freeze them in place, but one look at Ezra's face told him the man needed a stiff drink, and needed it now.

The rest of the team was waiting, but the thousand-yard stare on Ezra's face silenced them. No one spoke until they were seated, and Chris had placed a Scotch in front of Ezra. He picked it up, but didn't raise it.

"You sure?"

"It is not a mistake I am likely to make."

"Did he see you?"

"I don't believe so. Nor do I believe mother is aware of my presence, but she is certainly aware of his."

"He was in the room with her?" Ezra just nodded mutely.

"Any chance you fellas might want to share a few of the details?" Buck's anger was growing. Something was very wrong here, and the cryptic discussion was pushing him to the edge. Ezra nodded again, allowing Chris to provide the minimal information they had.

"He found Maude. She's not alone."

"So we gathered. And…"

"His father is with her."

The sounds of the bar kept the shocked silence at bay. Ezra tried to time how long it would take for one of them to regain the ability to speak. He wasn't surprised that it was Buck, nor was he surprised by the words.

"Can we kill him too?"

"Nobody is killing anybody, and keep your voice down." Chris growled.

"Don't suppose –"

Ezra cut JD off, suddenly very tired of all the questions, assumptions, and most of all attention. "No, I don't know why, or what they are up to, or how long they have been together. Or even if they are together. I don't know a damned thing." He did raise the glass now, tossing the whole thing back quickly. It was only Josiah's intervention in grabbing the glass that kept him from slamming it down on the table.

"I'm sorry." JD's voice was barely a whisper, and guilt rushed through Ezra.

"No, Mr. Dunne. I am. Sorry and tired and lost and defeated."

"Not defeated Ezra. Never seen you give up a hand this early in the game."

"We are years into this game, and I sincerely doubt that I will ever see a winning card."

Chris was not going to let this go on any further. "Okay, enough of this crap. JD, Josiah, Nathan – start digging. Find out what is going on around here that would interest –" he froze, realizing he had no clue how to refer to Ezra's father.

Ezra grinned slightly. "'Him' will do, or the demon name of your choice."

"Your nightmare, your choice." Buck joked, immediately wishing he could take it back.

"Fair enough Mr. Wilmington. I will contemplate an appropriate moniker."

"Do you mind?" Chris sought to regain control of the discussion. "You two," he pointed to Vin and Buck, "see if you can find out what he's been doing. How long he's been here, who'd he talk to-?"

"Yeah Chris, we know how to investigate a suspect." Buck interrupted again, checking to see if he'd upset Ezra. There was no response from the man. Chris looked pointedly at the team, who all somewhat reluctantly got up to follow orders.

"And me Mr. Larabee? One drink does not take me out of any game. What assignment have you got in mind for my unique talents."

"None, at least for the moment. You were right in what you said to JD. Not exactly at your best right now, and I have a feeling we might just need you there. Take some time to sort all this through. I know you can't resolve everything in a couple of hours, but it might help to get a bit of perspective."

The scepticism was evident in Ezra's response. "A couple of hours? Years maybe."

"Well, we don't have that much time." Chris grinned slightly. "You will need to expedite the process."

"Mr. Larabee. I am impressed. So many unnecessary syllables. Dare I say I am having influence on you?"

"No doubt about it. Go, sort through what you need to. We'll meet back here in about two hours and plan our next move.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Ezra stood calmly at the edge of the roof top, looking out over the city. The view was spectacular, as it should be given he was standing above the penthouse hotel suite. When you paid that kind of money, you expected to see the Golden Gate lit up at night.

He knew what his teammates, his friends he marvelled, would think if they saw him here now. Their concern would be both genuine and palpable. His reassurances that he had no intention of stepping forward would not register with them. He could hear the replies. "Well then, why not step back Son?" "Then get your ass down here." And there would be JD's gentle plea, "please Ezra, come on down."

But they wouldn't find him. Not here, not now. They would still be waiting for him at the bar. He figured he had at least half an hour before Chris's impatience got the better of him and he called up to the room. And another 15 minutes after that until they went up to find him. At that point, JD would be asked to hack into the hotel security cameras. They would see him up there, and be up the stairs in record time. Not that any of that would happen. He would be down at the bar before any of those actions were needed. He put everyone through so much already, he had no desire to add to their unease.

"Not exactly the safest place I've seen anyone go to collect his thoughts." Ezra hadn't counted on Vin's tracking skills and instincts to take hold quite so early.

"Perhaps not, but the peace and quiet is welcome. And you cannot deny the inspirational nature of the view."

"Thought that you had an issue with heights?"

"Which is why I choose to look out, and not down."

"The view is pretty good from the rooftop garden. We could head over there for a drink." Ezra could tell Vin was slowly moving closer.

"Ah yes, where there are railings and similar barricades. Relax Mr. Tanner. I have no intention of taking any drastic or permanent actions here."

"You're tired, stressed, and probably lightheaded from lack of proper food in days. What you intend to do doesn't worry me. What might happen by mistake does. Do us both a favour, and take a few steps back Ezra. Slowly."

He debated for a second whether or not to put on a bit of a show to confirm how in control he really was, but decided that wasn't fair to Vin. And it could have unfortunate consequences if it were to turn out he really was a little more off his game than he believed. He quietly took two steps backwards before walking towards his relieved friend.

"Hadn't you best call and inform emergency services that rescue netting will not be required?"

"If I didn't think it would knock you out for a week I'd slug you so hard your ancestors would feel it. What the hell do you think you were doing?"

Ezra was stunned by the outburst, and unable to hide his reaction. He was hard-pressed to come up with another time Vin had yelled at him, at any one, with such genuine anger.

"You're damned right I'm mad." Vin read the expression. Get that way when my friends to stupid thing. Really fucked up, stupid things."

"I assure you –"

"Yeah, I know. You were here for the view!"

Ezra stood perfectly still, waiting for Vin to calm down enough that he was breathing normally. "Do you really believe I would do that? Would kill myself? That I would run out on all of you that way?"

The hurt in Ezra's voice cut through all the anger faster than anything else could. Vin reached up and put his hand on the man's shoulder. "No Ezra. I don't. I know better. But that doesn't mean it didn't scare the shit outta me to see you there. The number of things that could go wrong. Damn it Ezra, don't do that to me again. Ever."

"Fair enough." Ezra swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Now, I think it is time to return to the fold, as I expect the others may be getting a tad curious as to my whereabouts. I would suggest we refrain from sharing this encounter with them."

"Yeah, we can keep it between us Ezra." Vin reached into his pocket as they walked away, taking the phone off speaker mode and disconnecting the call. At the other end, the rest of the team leaned back into their seats, and with great relief, signalled for another round of drinks.

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

 _TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they were all gathered again at the table, a fresh round of drinks was waiting. Ezra had his suspicions that somehow everyone was aware of what had transpired, but the matter did not come up for discussion, and he was perfectly content to keep it that way.

"So, gentlemen, can I presume that your superlative skills have provided us with all the information required to bring this sordid affair to an acceptable solution?" He knew instantly the silence had nothing to do with his rather loquacious question, and everything to do with an answer he likely did not want to hear.

"Got some ideas on what the target might be." Nathan broke the silence. "Now unless there's a private mark he's after, there are three likely scenarios, based on the big-money events going on. There is an art exhibit with some high profile, high-value pieces. That's the opening Maude was at the other night." He paused, looking it Ezra for input.

"No, too high a profile, and far too difficult to dispose of quickly for the risks involved."

"That's what we figured." JD took over the conversation. "Likely the same for the collectibles convention. Lots of small stuff – stamps, coins and such – all worth a ridiculous amount of money."

"Same issue." Ezra confirmed. "Such items are highly traceable, and therefore less desirable for a thief or confidence artist. Difficult to receive fair recompense for the effort and hazards involved."

"Which," JD appeared nervous now, "leaves us option three. Jewelry importers event. If there is a precious or semiprecious stone of value in North America, it will be at this event."

"Yes, that would peak his interest. Small, portable, valuable and extremely easy to disguise or cut. May reduce valuation somewhat, but still provides a virtually guaranteed high-yield return. I sense this was not the result you were hoping for."

JD looked to the others, unwilling to be the one to share the rest of the information.

Chris took the responsibility. "Problem here is Ezra, this one is messy. One of the security force dealing with the job was murdered yesterday. Cops are pretty sure it has something to do with the show, and that whoever did it has plans to make a move on the merchandise."

"No. Jacob Standish is far from honourable. He is a thief, a scoundrel, and a reprobate. He can be abusive and bullying, and should not be trusted for an instant. But he has never killed anyone. He wouldn't. He couldn't." Ezra realized he was trying to convince himself of those statements. He looked up almost plaintively. "He couldn't," he repeated desperately.

"It's been a lot of years since you've seen him –" Josiah stopped himself from calling Ezra 'son'. It seemed somehow too cruel right now. "People change. Circumstances change."

"I understand that. But what you are suggesting. No. I cannot accept that. Mother certainly would not have continued to have anything to do with him if his character had taken such a turn." He hesitated as a terrifying thought took hold.

"No Ezra." Chris read his mind. "I don't think Maude would be involved in murder. Not knowingly anyway. God only knows what she might find herself mixed up and after the fact, but I don't think she would be a willing participant."

"Alice?" Ezra whispered again.

Nathan took care of this one. "Can't say anything for certain. The autopsy at the time ruled it as accidental death. I think unless we get some kind of proof to the contrary, we should just let go of that issue for now."

Ezra toyed with the glass in front of him. There was nothing he wanted more than to down the contents, order another bottle and simply crawl away to empty it. He momentarily longed for the days when that would have the option. Instead, he pushed the glass away and looked up. "I will locate mother and discuss the assorted possibilities."

"No, you won't. We need a better handle on this before you walk into the middle of something."

"Mr. Larabee, I do not believe you have the authority to prevent my reunion with a family member. Or two."

"The hell I don't. I'm your boss."

"Then I resign."

"Not accepted." He cut off Ezra's reply. "Look, we will sort this out, but I don't want you putting yourself into a situation that is more than you can handle."

"More than anyone could handle." Vin amended.

"You really believe that he may be involved in the murder of this guard?"

"We just don't know Ezra. There are too damn many things we don't know."

"And mother may have the answers you need. All that is required is that we determine a time and location when she will be alone." Ezra dropped all of his protective barriers. "Please Chris. Please let me find a way to sort this out. I owe her that."

Chris raised a hand to keep the others from saying something that could not be taken back, or forgiven. He then proceeded to make all those comments himself.

"You don't owe her a damn thing Ezra. What she did to you growing up, and since then. What she is doing to you now. You should have turned your back on her years ago. The fact that you've never done that just proves you're a far better man than you are ever willing to give yourself credit for."

"I have no choice," was the simple reply.

"I know that is what you believe. Like I said, a better man." Chris rubbed his hand over his face, trying to formulate a plan that was anything short of emotional suicide for Ezra. "Give us some time to make sure we can keep your – him – out of the picture. If you are going to insist on talking with Maude, we don't need him in the mix."

"There are two other guys travelling with him, Ezra." Nathan added. "The younger guy is registered as Trevor Larson, and the other, closer to Jacob's age is William Baxter."

"His full name would be William Baxter Standish, if I am correct, making him my uncle. The other man is unknown to me. Possibly a cousin? Or an apprentice of some kind."

"Okay, once we figure out a way to make sure that they are occupied then, and only then, can you approach Maude. Agreed?"

"I shall not take any actions until you have approved of them."

"I'm not trying to corral you Ezra. Just want to make sure this doesn't blow up in our faces. In your face."

"I understand. My deepest regret is that you have to be involved in this at all."

"Well we can understand that. You're not used to sharing your private life, and here we all are trying to run it for you."

"You misunderstand, Mr. Wilmington-"

"Can we just drop the mister stuff once and for all Ezra?"

"Apologies again. As I previously indicated, reflexes. You misunderstand. Buck. I regret your involvement precisely because this may, as Chris so eloquently phrased it, blow up in your face. I cannot cope with the thought that any of you might be harmed either physically or professionally by what might happen over the next hours."

"We made our choice Ezra, and we are all exactly where we need to be. Make that where we want to be." JD stated, sounding much older than his years.

Ezra smiled sadly. "Then it is my most fervent wish it is a choice that none of you come to regret. Now, gentlemen, I need a bit of time to prepare myself for the pending confrontation with mother. I shall be where you can contact me when you have the details worked out." He stood, looking at Vin as he stepped away from the table. "I shall be nearby, on solid ground."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Ezra wandered through the lobby, looking out briefly to the hustling crowds passing by outside. There was far too much activity for his liking, and he opted instead to seek out a quiet spot inside the hotel. By this hour most meeting venues were closed up for the night, and he hoped to find some empty ballroom or salon where he could pace to his heart's delight. His luck clicked in on the fourth try when he found an unlocked room. Believing he had at least an hour till anyone would try to contact him, he shut his phone off to limit interruptions.

Whatever meeting or event had claimed the facility was clearly completed, as he noticed several stacked boxes and a half dozen garbage bags by the service door. He was unlikely to be interrupted here. He headed to the lighting panel, and turned off all but some soft accent fixtures, casting shadows everywhere. He began his slow circle of the room, detouring around stacks of chairs and tables and display boards. It resulted in a rather jumbled pacing pattern, and he briefly noted how well that reflected his mood.

He estimated he done about a dozen turns around the space when he heard the service door click open. He'd already prepared the excuse he would offer to the hotel staff who had undoubtedly come to finish the cleanup. He hadn't prepared anything however, to reply to the voice he heard.

"Hello my darling boy. I could not believe my good fortune when I saw you walking down the hall." He turned to see Maude approaching, smile on her face and arms open wide.

"Hello mother. You are looking remarkably well for a corpse. Or should I be calling you Aunt Alice now, assuming of course that you did switch identities."

She stopped in her tracks, looking hurt. "How could you say that? I was devastated by her tragic, but accidental, death."

"Yes, I could tell by the way you showed your respects."

"You're not being fair Ezra. Sometimes things are simply beyond one's control, and it becomes necessary to take advantage of whatever opportunity comes along. I would have expected you of all people to realize that. It's no different than what you did, settling in with your associates at the ATF after the FBI no longer wanted you."

"If that was meant to sting mother, it missed the mark. I will say it does remind me of how disappointed Mr. Larabee will be however. I did promise him I would not approach you until after we had spoken again. No doubt he will be angry."

"We'll be sure to let him know this wasn't your idea." Ezra froze at the sound of Jacob's voice.

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

 _TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

"Can't find them Chris." JD was breathless as he ran up.

"Who?"

"Jacob and the others. Not in their room, or at least not answering the phone. Tried the restaurants, bars, everywhere."

"The doorman said he didn't see them leave, and his car is still in the garage." Buck added.

"Where's Ezra?" JD hesitated before answering and Chris groaned, knowing the answer. "He's not answering his cell?"

"Phone's off. He probably just wanted some time without anything interrupting him Chris. I'm sure he wasn't trying to avoid you, or us, or anything."

"Relax kid. I'm sure you're right. Just doesn't help matters."

"Now what?"

"We find the others Buck, and start searching. Every room, every closet, every hall, every corner of this hotel. Then out in the streets if we have to."

"Um, exactly who are we looking for?" JD hazarded the question.

"Anybody named Standish."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

"What a charming and unexpected turn of events. Never expected this little project to turn into such a family reunion." Jacob stared down the barrel of his gun, keeping Ezra squarely in the sight line. He'd followed his son's career long enough to know not to trust him for a second.

"You'll forgive me for not RSVPing to this little affair. Given the fact that I was not made aware of the proceedings, that option was out of the question."

"So," Trevor's voice came from the darkness, "I finally get to meet my big brother face-to-face. You're quite the legend in the family."

Ezra forced his face to remain neutral. Brother? This was a revelation he hadn't expected. Trevor's laugh told him he'd been unsuccessful in hiding his reaction "What? Maude never shared that little detail with you? Okay, if we're going to be accurate, half-brother would be the term. Betting you don't know about the others then."

"Shut up." Trevor stopped immediately at his father's bellow. Clearly he was terrified by the man, despite his effort to appear nonchalant.

"Just how many rotten limbs are there on this family tree of mine?" Ezra's voice had steadied enough to again sound relaxed and casual.

"More than you know. More than she knows." He tilted his tilted his head to wear a Maude now sat quietly watching. His reference brought her back into the conversation.

"Really Jacob. There is no need for these theatrics. And there is certainly no need for you to be pointing a gun at your own son."

"Is he? Always wondered about that darlin'. You weren't exactly the most faithful person I've ever met."

Maude's outrage appeared genuine. "Unlike you, I respected my vows."

Jacob laughed loudly. "Oh, of course. I forgot how proper and law-abiding you always were. You really think any son of mine would have become a cop? A Fed?"

"Well," Ezra drawled, "there is a black sheep in every family."

Jacob laughed again. "Gotta admit, he's got my attitude."

"Please Jacob. Put the gun down. He won't arrest his own kin." Pleadingly Maude looked at her son, hoping he would support her.

"Doubt that. Even if he agreed, I wouldn't believe him." Trevor spoke again.

"Not to mention that bunch he works with. Not a man in that group could be bought. Trust me – I checked them out."

"So it would appear I am the odd man out in every group I associate with."

"Nice try boy. You're every bit as obnoxiously honest as they are. You did a lousy job raising my son Maudie."

"Pop, we could tie him up and bring him with us. His pals won't try to stop us with him along for insurance."

 _Damn. Not that_ , Ezra thought. Humiliation factors aside, he dreaded the idea that he would be responsible for Chris and the others compromising their principles. He had no doubt whatsoever that they would. They would let Jacob and his little gang of thieves leave, and then they would set about hunting each and every one of them down. They would have no choice after finding his body. Because after looking into Jacob's eyes, Ezra was now certain, beyond any doubt, that he had no intention of letting him live.

"Not your best idea." Ezra planned to bluff like he had never done before. "You said it yourself. You would not have a chance of making any deal with them. Bureau policy does not allow for the ransoming on agents, and Mr. Larabee is a stickler for policy."

"Nonsense Ezra. These are your friends. They would never let anything happen to you."

 _For God's sake mother, shut up_ he thought. "You overestimate my importance to them. As I said, the black sheep in every group."

"Nice try junior, but I've been checking up on you. You seven are closer than the hairs on a flea, so don't waste your breath and my time with your bull." Ezra was chilled by the grin that came to the man's face. "Now maybe that's the ticket. Grabbing one of those boys will keep Ezra here in line. He won't be taking chances with their lives."

"I could get that little computer nerd no sweat Pop." Trevor sounded just a little too eager about that prospect for Ezra's liking.

"There is no need for that. In the first place, you really don't want to get Mr. Wilmington angry, and trust me when I tell you that would trigger a reaction you would quickly come to regret." He looked pointedly at Trevor. "Especially you."

"In the second place, you do not need to provide incentive. I shall capitulate to your request. I am assuming you have determined that my status as a federal agent would make what ever nefarious activity you have in mind easier to accomplish. If it will prevent others from being harmed, I shall play along."

"Sorry, 'fraid I don't exactly believe you."

"You should." The voice came from the darkness. "He's a man of his word."

Jacob moved with the speed no one would have imagined possible. In barely more than an instant, he had closed the space between himself and Ezra, pulling his son in front of him as a shield, arm wrapped around his neck and gun resting on his temple.

"I'll blow his brains out Larabee. You know I'll do it."

"You won't live long enough to if you so much as twitch."

Ezra closed his eyes, praying to powers he had long ago ceased to believe in. " _None of them. Please don't let them get hurt._ " He didn't move as he began to speak in a low, quiet voice. "As is so often the case recently, I have misjudged things. I told them you were many things, but never ruthless enough to be a cold-blooded killer. The man I knew would always find another route."

"That fella is long gone Junior. Kill or be killed, just that simple now."

"Are you willing to see Trevor die as well? I can assure you, that will be the result if you continue with this futile effort." Jacob's response was to push the gun harder against his temple.

"Don't fire." Ezra cried out. "Please."

Vin had been ready to pull the trigger, but the plea froze him in place. He wouldn't hesitate if there was even the slightest hint of movement, but for now, difficult as it was, he'd wait.

"Everybody ease off." Chris ordered, watching relief blend into the anxiety on Ezra's face. "You're not leaving here with him Standish."

Ezra wasn't entirely sure which of them the comment was addressed to, but from the further tightening of the grip around his neck, he was certain Jacob had reached his own conclusion. The lack of oxygen was beginning to become an issue.

Jacob snarled at Chris. "Yeah, I am. I'm not the one they want for shooting that security guard. Trevor did that."

"What the hell? Pop?"

"Shut up kid. I'm not going to jail for anyone."

 _Just what we need_ , Chris thought, _another fight in the battle_. He nodded almost imperceptibly, but it was all the signal the team needed. In a perfectly choreographed move, they stepped out of the shadows, guns raised, aim steady.

"Nobody is going anywhere."

"Watch me." Jacob countered.

Ezra took that split second of distraction to make his move, using his fading strength to firmly plant an elbow in Jacob's ribs. There wasn't enough force there to bring anyone down, but it did throw his aim off. The timing couldn't have been better, as Jacob pulled the trigger as he took a half-step back.

Ezra felt the blaze of heat burn past his head as light and sound exploded beside him. He tumbled, taking Jacob down with him. Vin fired behind the downed man, dropping Trevor to the ground, grabbing at his shoulder as he fell. Josiah was there a second later, planting his foot firmly on his chest. "Don't. Even. Think about it." He pressed a little firmer as the young man glanced around for his weapon.

"Ezra? You alright?" Nathan rushed to his side quickly as JD held aim steady on Jacob.

"Who was hurt?" Ezra spoke weakly. "Please – who was hurt?"

Nathan gave him a gentle smile. "Besides you? None of us. Trevor's got a bit of a hole in him, but nothing fatal."

Ezra felt rather than saw Jacob being pulled to his feet. The cursed threat that went with the action told him Vin had been the one to do so.

"Don't kill him Mr. Tanner. There will be far too much paperwork."

Vin looked down to acknowledge the comment, and Jacob leapt at the diversion. He pushed back at Vin, sending him off balance into Nathan and Chris, both squatted beside Ezra. Josiah and JD were too far away to make a grab and Jacob turned, dropping his own derringer from his sleeve and taking aim at the man blocking his exit. Buck, along with the others, had been distracted by their concern for their fallen colleague. By the time he registered that a gun was being pointed at him, he had no time to respond.

The gunshot echoed in the large hall, and the moment of silence that followed was stark contrast. It was broken by the sound of Ezra dropping Jacob's gun first gun back to the floor where it had fallen just close enough for him to reach. The man never had a chance to know where the bullet that killed him had come from.

Exhausted and overwhelmed, Ezra collapsed back, closing his eyes as he surrendered to the darkness.

Buck pulled the gun from Jacob's dead hand. "Shit. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. I don't deserve to carry a gun."

"Easy Buck. We all screwed that up. Josiah, you got the other one?"

Josiah's foot pressed even harder and his gun was being held firmly. "He ain't going anywhere Chris."

Captivity didn't keep Trevor from cursing out. "You no good son of a bitch. You killed Pop. You're gonna die you son of a bitch." Josiah moved his gun directly into Trevor's line of vision, effectively silencing him. The curse and threat did remind Josiah of something else. "What the hell happened to Maude?" Chris and Vin followed his glance to see the empty chair in the corner.

"Don't know, and frankly don't care right now."

Buck hadn't looked away from Ezra. "How is he Nathan?"

"Don't think it's bad. Bullet didn't hit him, but he's going to have one hell of a headache nevertheless."

"He killed his father." Buck mumbled almost to himself. "I screw up and he had to kill his own father."

Vin disagreed. "I'm the one that was supposed to be holding him. It was me that screwed up."

"No, not now boys. Don't go there now. We've got enough to deal with."

Chris reached for his phone and called 911.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Ezra refused to allow himself to be admitted to the hospital. After confirming his injuries were not serious, he stubbornly stopped cooperating with Nathan, Chris, and the entire hospital staff. Even the patented Larabee glare had no effect. That might have been in part because Chris simply didn't have the heart to challenge Ezra any further. He did make sure the paperwork dragged out as long as possible, letting the man get some rest and privacy.

They'd been there almost three hours before the rest of the team showed up.

"Everything under control at the hotel?"

"Yes and no. William Standish has disappeared. The local LEOs have an APB out, but nothing yet." JD grinned. "On the other hand, hotel security managed to stop Maude on the way out."

"Why?"

"Seems there was an issue with her credit card. So, she's being held there for the moment. I told them we'd be back to take care of things. The police are so glad to have the murder case wrapped up and to know the jewelry show is safe, that I don't imagine we'll have any problems on that front either."

"How is he really doing Chris?" Vin asked cautiously.

"He's quiet. Way too quiet if you ask me."

"Gee, wonder why?" Buck asked bitterly.

"Look, I know you feel like crap. We all do. Not our best day by any standard."

"At least it's not our worst." Vin interrupted. "Ezra's okay, so not our worst."

"How can you say he's okay Vin?" Buck challenged. "After all this shit, how the hell can he be okay?"

"He is alive. Everything else, we can work on." Conversation stopped when the door opened. A rather frustrated looking intern came out first. "Don't imagine any of you can talk sense into him?" He nodded back at Ezra, who followed a few steps behind, zipping his jacket.

"Gave up on that a long time ago. How long do you figure we have till he passes out on us and we can bring him back here?" Vin smiled at Ezra to show he wasn't entirely serious. Ezra didn't meet his eyes.

"I shall not be passing out Mr. Tanner. I am perfectly fine."

The intern begged to differ. "Right. Perfectly fine. He's got a concussion. You'll need to watch for any indication he is having trouble focusing or keeping his balance. And you should watch for slurred speech too."

"You cannot watch for slurred speech. Only listen." Chris bit back his standard 'shut up Standish' comment. "What else?"

"Nothing else Mr. Larabee. I told you, I am fine."

The intern continued. "Sure, he's fine. Aside from everything I said, I would imagine his ears are ringing, but that should go away. Pupils seem alright. Like I said, just keep a close eye on him."

Ezra moved past the crowd and headed toward the exit. "Ezra, hold up." Buck called after him. He groaned softly. This was the one face-to-face discussion he most wanted to avoid right now. He simply could not process the unwarranted guilt and self-recrimination.

"Please Mr. Wilmington -"

"JD's car is parked out back. Give us a couple of minutes and we'll bring it around for you." He hesitated, then added, "We don't have to talk until you're ready Ezra. We don't have to talk it all if you don't want to." By the time Ezra turned around, Buck had already slipped out the door.

"Don't worry about it Ezra. We got all the time you need." JD added, as he followed Buck to get the car.

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

 _tbc_


	5. Chapter 5

When they got back to the hotel, Ezra was all but ordered to go to his room to get some rest.

"We'll finish up with the police and the hotel officials. Let us worry about all of that Ezra." Chris tried not to make it sound like an order, and almost succeeded. Once Ezra had settled in his room, Chris called down to hotel security. Dealing with Maude before she could inflict any more damage was their first priority now. He asked that she be escorted his room.

She could feel the anger the moment she entered the suite. She'd been intimidated in the past, and by people whose criminal connections were significant. Yet these six men scared her to her core. There was a passion to their anger that went deep. Still, she was not someone to back down, and had always believed the adage 'the best defense is a good offense'.

"I will not allow any of you to tell me what I can or cannot do in regard to my own son. That is none of your concern."

"On the contrary Maude, it is very much our concern. Ezra is important to us," Josiah countered.

"Are you implying that he isn't important to me?"

"We don't mean is a pawn in one of your games." Buck fought to keep some degree of control to his voice, and temper.

"I resent that."

"Maybe, but you can't deny it. For God's sake woman, you just ran out on him again, and for all you knew he'd been shot!"

"You haven't even asked if he's alright." JD added angrily.

"You men wouldn't be here otherwise."

"It's over Maude. We've found more that we need to know about Ezra's childhood. What you said, what you did. You messed with him in ways that should've seen him taken from you time and time again."

"Yet you seem to believe he has grown into a good man?" she challenged Chris.

"Despite you, not because of you."

"Face it Maude," Vin stepped forward "you're done here. We will do everything in our power to keep him away from your influence. And you know we have the resources. You're a poor excuse for a human being, and an even worse one for a mother. I could go so far as to say evil without feeling I was overplaying it. You don't deserve Ezra." He had failed to notice the gleam that had come into her eyes when he started to speak. Failed to notice the hint of a grin.

"How dare you?" Ezra's voice was quiet but forceful from the back of the room. She had seen him standing at the door, but the others all had their backs to him, too focused on their target to notice his arrival. Vin's face fell when he realized Ezra had heard him, likely heard all of them. This was definitely not the way this was supposed to go down.

"Ezra –" Vin began, but stopped at the look on his face. He had seen Ezra stare down stone-cold killers with more compassion than he was showing now. Vin dared to glance at the others and saw the same concern bordering on panic.

"You see now what I've been dealing with my darling boy," Maude began, voice dripping with honey and tears suddenly falling from her eyes. "These so-called gentlemen are nothing but bullies."

"How dare you?" Ezra spoke again, louder as he walked toward the team. It was only as he neared they realized he'd made eye contact with none of them. Sensing more than knowing what was about to happen, Chris reached forward and gently pulled Vin out of Ezra's path. Ezra passed through the cluster of men and stopped a few feet in front of his mother. "You presume to have any claim on me?" He was speaking directly to Maude now. "You dare to assume you have the right to challenge these men? You don't even have the right to be in the same room. If you want to mess with me that's one thing. You've done it since I was born, and I see no reason to assume that will ever change. So be it. But you do not ever, in my presence or anywhere else, speak against these six men."

"But darling, they don't –"

"No. You have been responsible for putting their lives in danger. You have put their careers in danger. You have given no consideration to anyone but yourself in this matter. In all matters."

"I raised you better than to speak to me in that tone!"

Jaws were clenched to keep the men from jumping to Ezra's defence, but their words weren't needed.

"You didn't raise me mother. You used me, you farmed me out. You abandon me when I wasn't needed. A feral cat takes better care of her litter. Any flaw in my manners and comportment rest on you and you alone, so spare us your indignation."

Maude brought her hand up to administer a slap. Her wrist was caught by Nathan, who moved with surprising speed.

"I really don't think you want to take that path."

"Get your filthy hands off me you –"

Ezra grabbed her and spun her back. "Do **not** finish that sentence. I will tolerate your abusive of me to my dying day, but you will not speak to Nathan, to any of them, with disrespect."

"You think they feel the same way about you? You think if they knew the truth you'd ever have their respect. Honestly, when did you become so delusional?"

Ezra looked stricken at the thought. Maude knew the buttons to push. She could shatter his self-esteem in ways no one else could even imagine. Seeing him on the ropes, she pounced again. "What about your ability to use, to manipulate? How many of those stories have you shared? How much of your history –"

"Is just that Maude, history. Ancient history." Chris's tone was ice. "We know his background wasn't perfect. We also know who's to blame for that. There's not one damn thing you can tell us that will change Ezra's standing on this team."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Mr. Larabee." She smirked.

"I would give some serious consideration to what you want to say next. There are six men in this room who will have no qualms about ensuring that you pay for the action, and we are very, very good at our jobs. Keep in mind, you're still legally dead."

She stared at Buck, whose return glare had no warmth and showed no regret at what he'd said.

"You can't threaten me like that. I demand you retract that threat and apologize."

Buck smiled with no humour. "You're right about that. An apology is owed." He turned to face his friend. "Ezra, we shouldn't have had this confrontation without letting you know. We were trying to go behind your back. I want to apologize for a lot of things, but especially for not giving you the respect you deserve on this."

Chris spoke up before Ezra could reply. "I need to apologize too Ezra. We should have had the faith in you to do the right thing, and it was wrong of us do not show that. We just didn't want to put you in a position to choose between us and your mother."

Ezra looked at them with nothing short of disbelief. "I am responsible for placing you, all of you, and the most untenable of positions. You put your futures on the line to try to protect me."

"You put your life on the line for us Ezra," Josiah answered him. "More than once. Including today."

"As we all have. In the line of duty. But this, this was different."

"Damn straight it was. This was about being there for a friend." Buck was adamant. "This was a hell of a lot more important than any job."

Maude realized that the attention had been taken away from her. This was her chance, possibly her only chance, to make a clean break. She slowly began to edge towards the door. Her action did not go unnoticed.

"Don't even think about it mother. We are not done here, and you are not leaving." Ezra had seen her taking advantage of the diversion. "Sit." He was a little surprised when she meekly agreed, until he noticed the subtle shift in the team that had them effectively blocking her path. He turned back to Chris. "Legally, where do we stand?"

"What do you want to do Ezra?"

"I would like you to first answer my question."

"The judge knows she's alive. So do a lot of other people, on both sides of the law. That ship has sailed. We can't do much there. As for any charges, well it's quite a list. Up to and including her role in throwing her sister into a lake."

"Her body. I did not kill Alice."

"Yeah, that makes it all so much better," JD snarked. Maude sat back quietly.

"And me? What charges am I looking at?"

Chris stared for a moment. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I performed the ID. I have been administrating her estate. Those acts show complicity."

"You've done nothing wrong. Dammit Ezra, you're a victim in all of this."

"Not everyone will see it that way."

"That's their problem, not yours."

"Chris, there will have to be an investigation. I won't allow that, any of this, to affect the team. I can't do that to you."

"Ezra, I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Shut up." There was no venom in his words. That changed when Chris turned to speak to Maude. "This is the deal. One time offer, take it or leave it, no bargaining. You walk out of here now. No discussion. I don't care where you go but it better be as far away from here as humanly possible. I won't tell you that you can't talk to Ezra again. That's his call. But if you ever pull shit like this again on him, if you ever try to pull him into one of your cons or scams, if you ever in any way put him in any danger, we will land on you like a ton of bricks."

"What about Trevor? What about what he will tell the authorities?"

Chris shook his head in disgust. "Don't worry Maude. We'll cover your ass for you. All part of the service."

"I appreciate –"

"Don't bother. None of this is for you." Maude stole a glance at Ezra, and merely nodded her understanding of Chris' comment.

Vin took over. "There is an open warrant on you. 24 hours from now it becomes active. I strongly advice you to get out town. Better yet, out of the state. In fact, I would recommend out of the country."

"We will know where you are," JD grinned with a hint of evil that no one would have expected. "Found you this time without really trying, so just think what it's gonna be like when we're watching for you."

She stood slowly. "May I speak?"

"You get one minute." Chris growled.

"I know you won't believe me. I never intended to hurt Ezra. I would never do that. I don't understand why you would say such things about me, unless it is to turn him against me. We never had any problems before you all got involved."

"Enough mother. Stop. Nobody is buying any of this so save your breath. I do believe you never meant to hurt me. I also believe that is simply because you never thought of me or my feelings in the equation. I have never been able to decide whether it is better to think of you as callous, or careless. Either way, I have no doubt it is simply beyond your control."

"So, you want me to leave? To never see you again?"

"Want? No. I want to have the kind of relationship with you that normal families have. I want to smile when I think about you coming for a visit. I want to look forward to family holidays. I want to not feel the need to count the good silver when you leave."

"But?"

"But I think it is best you agree to the proposal. I would prefer that you hand yourself over to the authorities and not put these men in the position of compromising all that they believe in. But I know that won't happen. It is completely against your nature." He sighed deeply, feeling it to the core of his soul. "Yes, you need to leave. Any contact should be limited to emergencies, and it is likely we will already know your predicament. Mr. Dunne was not exaggerating in his claim that he would be able to track you. If anything, he has understated his rather impressive skills.

If they need to contact you, they will do so." He didn't mention the only reason he could think of for such a call. "If you need to contact me, I will answer. Despite what they wish, despite everything, I will not be able to help myself. But remember, they will be watching. They will know. You really do not want to make them any angrier than they already are."

He reached out a hand to her and helped her rise. "Goodbye mother. I would tell you to take care of yourself, but that really has never been an issue." She looked at him and gently reached up to touch his cheek, saying nothing. Gathering her few things together she set her shoulders back and walked from the room. As she passed Chris, she spoke in a low voice.

"Keep taking care of my boy. You're far better at it than I ever was." He watched her leave without anyone speaking further. A moment later he turned his gaze to Ezra, who hadn't moved. He had not watched her leave.

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 _TBC_


	6. Epilogue

"Where do you think she'll go?" JD wondered aloud.

"Don't care, as long as it's away," Vin answered. "Sorry Ezra." There was still no response or movement.

Buck tried to break the tension. "Okay, all those in favour of heading somewhere and getting totally drunk, follow me."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Josiah seconded.

"Home." The single word was so soft they weren't entirely certain Ezra had spoken. "I would like very much to return home."

"We can do that," Chris agreed. "JD, get us on the next flight. First class."

"The agency won't cover –"

"Screw that. Book it and we'll sort it out later."

The men scattered to get their bags put together. Ezra still hadn't moved.

"You sure you're up to flying?" Chris asked softly. There was a small nod. "Want me to pack up your stuff for you?" Another nod. Chris didn't want to leave him just standing there, but had no clue what to say or do. "Look, Ezra –"

"I shall be here when we are ready to leave."

Chris sighed to himself and turned quietly. When he returned 10 minutes later the room was empty, but the curtains at the patio doors were blowing slightly in the breeze. He felt a pit settle in his stomach. "Ezra?"

"Relax Mr. Larabee. I haven't done anything foolish. For a change."

Shit. "We back to mister **again** Ezra? We have to have this fight **again**?"

"My manners match my mood. Are we prepared?"

"Yeah, the others are in the lobby. JD got us booked. There's a seat away from the group if you want to sit alone, or we can let Josiah park there, since he sleeps on the plane anyway."

Ezra came back into the room without speaking. It was the first good look Chris had at his face. The lines were deep and the fatigue was evident. But it was the vacant, hollow look in Ezra's eyes that truly scared him. Once again, he found himself completely at a loss for words. Ezra merely shrugged as he reached out to take his bags.

"I believe the solitude, while it will no doubt concern all of you, would be most appreciated."

"I'll carry this Ezra. You need to save your strength. You had a hell of a weekend."

Nothing more was said as they headed to the lobby. The ride to the airport and the subsequent hours were equally muted. Even Buck felt too drained to try to lift the mood of the afternoon.

Ezra took his bag from the overhead compartment when the seatbelt sign went off after landing. His attempt at a speedy departure was blocked. "Know you said you wanted to go home Ezra, but we talked it over. Home is the ranch tonight."

"All right."

"Now look, you've got a concussion, you've had a couple of bad shocks, and I'm betting you've got no food – did you just say alright?"

Ezra nodded. "To be honest, I haven't the energy to argue."

"The guys want to know if it's okay for them to join us? Your call."

"I haven't – I can't. I don't even know how to make a decision at this point." They headed outside where Ezra headed towards the taxi stand when Vin took his arm.

"JD arranged a van for us. Only thing to hold a group like ours. You sit, we'll make all the decisions for the rest of the day." He caught Chris's eye as he steered Ezra in the right direction. He could see his own concerns reflected there.

Ezra stared out the window for the drive home, nodding or shaking his head to questions about dinner, drinks, and his overall well-being. When they got a negative response to one particular question a low level of panic set in.

JD had been the one to broach the subject. "Guess the first thing you'll be doing is checking on Chaucer. Bet he missed you." When Ezra shook his head they all hoped it meant he doubted the second half of JD's question, and not the first. But when he entered the house without even a glance at the stable, the worry mode kicked into high gear.

"Okay Ezra. Enough. You are scaring the shit out of us. Speak, yell, scream – do something." Buck commanded waving off Nathan's look of caution.

"I am sorry," he finally broke his silence. "I had no intention of causing anxiety. I simply don't know what to say. What to think. I have been trying to process all of this and it simply seems to have been too much for my brain to handle."

Vin stepped closer. "Ezra, you don't have to come up with answers tonight. It's been a hell of a few days. It seems like a lot more than three days since we found out about Maude."

"It is much more than that requiring my attention Vin. That's the problem. It is a lifetime."

"What do you mean Ezra?" Chris was afraid of where this was headed. This was no time for his agent to be making life altering decisions.

Ezra looked up, finally making the effort at eye contact. "Who am I? What am I? I have come to wonder if I am some kind of anomaly, clearly not from human stock. My mother repeatedly abandons me. My own father tried to kill me. Am I truly that unworthy?" He looked up and saw the shocked, disbelieving looks on his friend's faces. "Yes. I am fully aware of how pathetic this all sounds. I really need to be left alone right now." He turned to leave.

"No, that's the last thing you need. That's happened to you far too often. You've had to deal with these shit storms on your own for too long. Well not now. Not anymore." Buck's tone was firm.

"Ezra?" He looked to JD. "When we were talking to Maude, did you listen to what any of us were saying?"

"Of course. You said what was needed to keep her at bay. To ensure she caused no further strife."

"Dammit Ezra. How is it for someone so good with words you don't understand what you're hearing? That wasn't show. That wasn't some act. We meant every word of it."

"You threatened to kill her Buck." Ezra looked at him.

Buck didn't blink. "If it keeps you safe."

"Are you insane? Are you all insane? Why would you say that?"

"Because it's what family does Ezra. Whatever they have to."

"That has not been my experience."

"Well it has been lately. Or don't you think of us as family anymore?" JD asked defiantly.

"I would not presume to. Why would you want such a thing?" He turned to try to walk away again.

Josiah moved forward, turning the younger agent back toward the group. His look silenced the comments they were about to make.

"Ezra. Ezra, look a me. Look at us. A few months back, when all this started, you came around to realizing where you fit it. To realizing **that** you fit in. Now, we get that the last 72 hours have turned your head inside out. Couldn't do anything else but mess with you. And we know you need time, probably lots of it, to sort through this. No matter what else you decide, no matter what other conclusions you come to, you have to promise us you will keep one thing in mind. We love you Ezra. Every man here loves you and wants you to know that. Those people, they may be your blood. But **we** are your family. Not a damn thing you can do to change that, so don't even think about trying."

Ezra took a moment to look into the eyes of each man watching him. He thought back over the last few days, then the last few months. He thought of everything that had happened in his life since he had agreed to what he thought at the time was the most foolish decision of his life, and joined the ATF. For the first time in days, he could feel the weight on his chest easing slightly. This wasn't over, but he was beginning to think he might have an idea how it would end.

"Change that Josiah? Why in the name of all matters would I ever want to change that?" He actually could feel a smile coming to his face as it dawned on him that he was going to get through this after all.

 **The End**

 _Thanks again for your patience and support. You don't suppose this is all really over for Ezra and the boys - do you?_


End file.
